Un joyeux Noël rempli d'amour
by Luwynda
Summary: Pendant les vacances de Noël Harry et Drago furent presque seul dans le château,ils se rencontrent alors plutôt souvent ... Trop souvent pour Harry ... Slash HPDM
1. Prologue à un Noël particulier

Auteur: Luwynda

Titre: Un joyeux Noël rempli d'amour ...

Type: Slash HPDM, attention aux homophobes ;)

Résumé: Nous voici la veille des vacances de Noël, tous les élèves étaient repartis chez leurs parents exeptés Neville Londubat, Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini, Drago Malefoy, Pansy Parkison, Katie Bell et quelques autres élèves qu'on ne connait pas. ATTENTION: spoiler ! Lisez Harry Potter 6 avant de lire cette fiction ! Risque de lemon dans les chapitres suivants (peut-être pas dès le deuxième mais ca ne m'étonnerait pas d'en mettre dans le troisième !

Cette nuit là, Harry eu un mal fou à dormir.

_Demain serait notre dernier jour de cours avant les vancances de Noël et que Ron et Hermione allaient partir en amoureux en me laissant à Poudlard... Mais le pire était de penser que Drago Malefoy, mon pire ennemi, ne partait pas non plus en vacances ... Et penser que j'allais rester avec ce magnifique blond ... _

Harry se frappa la tête à cause de ce qu'il venait de penser.

_Pourquoi j'ai pensé ça moi ? Ca doit être la fatigue ... Bref, le fait de penser que j'allais rester avec cet idiot de Malefoy me donnait des frissons dans le bas du ventre ... HEU NAN ! des nausées ... oui voila, des nausées !_

_Chuis vraiment fatigué, faudrait peut-être essayer de dormir ... Demain ,première heure de cours: Potion, heureusement que Rogue n'est plus. Après ce qu'il a fait à Dumbledore..._

A la pensée du professeur suppliant l'aide de Séverus Rogue face aux mangemort, notre héro commenca à pleurnicher et au bout de plusieurs dizaine de minutes s'endormit sur le côté droit. (n.a. interessant n'est-il pas ... ? Enfin je m'égare là xD)

Il fut réveillé par Ron qui poussa un cri le matin.

-"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" s'écria le survivant en se relevant en sursaut.

-"Herm' ! Tu fais quoi là ? oo On est dans le dortoir des gars !" Dit Ron en criant à moitié

-"Si je n'étais pas venu te reveiller toi et Harry, vous auriez sauter le petit déjeuner pour aller au cours de Potion !" répliqua Hermione observée par tous les garçons de Gryffondor.

-"Mais ca va pas ? T'es malade ! T'es stréssée par le voyage ou quoi ?"

Hermionne se mit à rougir aux mots de Ron.

-"Quoi ? s'écria Seamus, Vous partez en amoureux vous deux ? Depuis quand vous êtes ensemble ?"

-"Depuis les vacances d'été" répondit Harry à la place des deux amants qui étaient si gênés qu'ils ne pouvaient répondre.

Sur les moqueries des autres garçons Gryffondor, Hermione repris d'un coup -légerement rosit- (n.a. Légerement ? uhuh ...).

-"Là n'est pas la question ! Dépechez vous de vous habiller vous deux !"

Et sur ses mots, elle repartit en courant dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Les moqueries passées, la douche prises, les cheveux coiffés et les vêtements enfilés, Harry et Ron rejoignèrent Hermione dans la salle commune et partirent prendre le petit déjeuner en compagnie des autres Gryffondor.

Quel bonheur pour Harry de vivre loin de Voldemort dans un Poudlard paisible ... Effectivement, Poudlard, après la mort de Dumbledore et la fin de la 6eme année, fut fermée temporairement. Harry est alors partis à la recherche des Horcruxes de Voldemort avec Hermione et Ron, puis l'a vaincu avec l'aide subite de Drago qui voulait en finir, poussé à bout par la mort de Narcissa -sa mère- et le fait que Lucius -son père- soit à Azkaban.

_Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais être ami avec ce crétin de Malefoy !_ pensa Harry.

Donc (n.a. je reprends mon petit résumé de l'année précedente), Tous les élèves durent reprendre leurs scolarités une année de retard après la mort du seigneur des Ténèbres.

Bref, maintenant, tous le monde rie et a le bonheur de vivre.

En cours de Potion, (par le professeur Slugorhn) Harry remarqua l'absence de Drago Malefoy et chuchota au roux placé à côté de lui.

-"Hey ... Ron ... Tu sais pourquoi Malefoy est absent ?"

Ron ouvrit la bouche mais fut coupé par Hermione qui était derrière eux.

-"A ce que dit Pansy Parkison, Malefoy serait malade ..."

-"Malade !" s'écria Harry dans la salle.

-"Harry, mon cher Harry, je te prierais de penser à la santé des tes amis plus tard ..." dit Slugorhn, accompagné par les ricanement des Serpentard dans le fond de la salle.

-"Oui professeur ... répondit Harry, honteux et repris à voix basse un peu plus tard... qu'est-ce qu'il a ?"

-"Harry ? tu te sens bien ?" s'étonna Ron

-"En pleine forme pourquoi ?"

-"Ca ne te ressemble pas de t'inquiêter d'un Serpentard ! Encore moins de Malefoy ..."

Magnifique festival de la tomate trop mur pour Harry qui répliqua.

-"Mais non ! C'est ... c'est seulement parce qu'il m'a aidé contre Voldemort ! Oui voilà ! C'est pour ca ! et .."

-"Pas la peine de démentir aussi vivement Harry,dit Ron en lui coupant la parole, on avait compris ..."

Harry, honteux, ne dit plus un mot durant le cours de Potion.

Le midi, Harry dit aurevoir à tous ses amis qui partent pour les vacances.

-"Ne faites pas de bétise, Ron, Hermione ..."

-"Qu'insinue tu par là, Harry !" s'exclama Hermione toute rouge.

-"Oh mais rien ..."

-"Tiens, voila Loufoca ..." Bougona Ron à la vue de Luna Lovegood qui s'approchait d'eux.

-"Bonne vacances ! Ron, Hermione ! Harry ? Tu pars ?"

-"Non" répondit Harry en souriant.

-"Ron ! Attends ! C'est fini entre elle et moi !" s'écria Hermione à la vue d'un Ron grognons qui disparaissait discretement.

En effet, durant l'année qui précéde, Hermione sortait avec Luna. Mais elle avait plus de sentiment pour Ron et finit par casser avec elle lors d'un combat contre mangemorts -Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient accompagnés de l'A.D.durant leurs périples-.

Quand tous furent partis, -enfin- il ne restait plus que Luna, Neville Londubat, Harry, Zabini, Malefoy, Parkison, Katie Bell et quelques élèves des autres maisons ou de première année.

Harry remarqua sans nul doute la présence de Malefoy suite à son absence toute la matinée. Il avait toujours son air dégagé et prétentieux qu'il se donnait.

_Mais ca lui va tellement bien ... Qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ! Ce sale prétentieux est moche ! Moche ! MOCHE ! O.K.saleté de conscience à la noix ? _s'écria Harry dans sa tête.

Le regard de Harry croisa celui de Drago, par conséquent Harry détourna la tête en rougissant et rentra au château.

Mais il n'avait pas remarquer la légère rougeur du blondinet.

Plus tard, après plusieurs bonnes heures à la bibliothèque, Harry fit une petite balade dans le château. Tout d'un coup, il entendit un "AIE" suraigü. Il regarda autour de lui et ne vit rien, puis vint un bruti de fracas de verre. Ne voyant toujours pas d'où pouvait venir ce bruit, il pensa tout d'un coup à la Salle sur Demande et pensa très fort devant le mur vide en fermant les yeux: _je veux savoir d'où vient ce bruit, je veux savoir d'où vient ce bruit ..._ puis, fit trop pas devant et ouvrit les yeux. La porte n'avait pas apparut.

Harry imagina alors une personne a moitié morte dnas des copaux de verre, ou s'évanouïssant par terre suite à une mauvaise experience de potion en écroulant tous les récipiants ... Il se concentra alors de plus en plus sur ses pensées et recommenca: _je veux entrer pour voir ce qu'il s'y apsse ! Je veux entrer pour voir ce qu'il s'y passe ! JE VEUX ENTRE POUR VOIR CE QU'IL S'Y PASSE , _il refit ses mouvements de jambes et ouvrit les yeux. La porte avait apparue au grand bonheur de Harry. Celui-ci pénétra dans la salle et revit une salle aussi grnade qu'une chapelle. _Serait-ce Malefoy ?_ pensa-t-il en s'évoquant le passage de l'armoir, deux années auparavant.

Donc il ne fut pas étonné de voir Malefoy -qui lui, au contraire, était aussi surpris qu'une mouette croisant un éléphant en train de voler-.

Ce dernier était accoudé à une table où il avait apparement désespéré pour crée une potion.

-"Tu crée quoi encore comme connerie ?" grogna Harry

-"Hey ! Voldemort est mort et je ne suis plus à son service depuis longtemps !"

-"Pas depui si longtemps que ça ... Qu'est-ce que tu fais comme potion ?" demanda Harry sur un ton sévère

-"Ca ne te regarde pas ! Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

-"Je suis venu au secours d'une personne dont j'ai cru en danger ..."

-"Ah oui, toujours en train de jouer les héros !" s'exclama Drago, sarcastique.

-"Parce-que toi tu serais rester à rien faire à ma place ?" répliqua Harry en s'avancant

-"N'APPROCHE PAS !" s'écria Drago

-"Pour ..."

Harry trébucha sur un objet par terre

-"quoi ..."

et tomba sur Malefoy qui était passé plus proche de l'entrée.

Tous deux étaient à présent l'un en dessous de l'autre se regardant dans les yeux en rougissant.

Harry plongea dans les beau yeux gris de Malefoy pendant que ce dernier était fasciné par les siens, verts émeraude.

_Il est vraiment mignon ..._ Pensa Harry en l'observant _NON ! IL EST PAS MIGNON ! j'ai pas pensé ca ! non, non et non !_

-"Lève toi ..." dit Drago, au bout de quelque minutes, à voix basse.

Mais le blond replongea dans le beau regard de son interlocuteur et rougissa de plus belle, fasciné par la beauté de Harry.

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'attends moi ? Pourquoi ai-je mal au bas du ventre comme ca ? NON ! C'est un mec, Harry, reprends toi ! DRAGO EST UN MEC !_

-"Potter..." souffla Drago en passant ses mains dans les cheveux de celui-ci et commenca à rapprocher son visage du sien...

-"NON !" s'exclama Harry en se relevant d'un coup et en repartant en courant.

-"Et merde ... soupira Drago, pourquoi j'ai fais ça ... ?"

Luwynda: Voila ! Chapitre 1 fini Quel passionant moment ce dernier 'D

Drago: Chuis pas d'accord ! J'passe pour un con !

Luwynda: bah ...

Drago: menace avec la baguette fais gaffe à ce que tu vas dire !

Luwynda: si tu me tue tu finiras pas avec Harry la prochaine fois...

Drago: rosit J'm'en fous !

Luwynda: si tu me tue, tu ne roulera pas de pelle à Harry ...

Drago: rougit J'm'en fous j'te dis !

Luwynda: si tu me tue, tu coucheras pas avec lui ...

Drago: rouge tomate trop mur OK C BON T'AS GAGNER !

Luwynda: uhuh D fière

Luwynda: Voilà ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plus ) Si c'est le cas go to reviews ! Et même si c'est pas le cas, go to reviews quand même D

J'essairais de prendre la peine d'y repondre ) Et avec un peu de chance, cette fic se verra le privilège d'avoir une fin ! Me voici toute inspirée et impatiente de voir vos reviews 3 !


	2. Un moment dans le parc

Auteur: Luwynda

Titre: Un joyeux Noël rempli d'amour ...

Type: Slash HPDM, attention aux homophobes ;)

Résumé: Nous voici la veille des vacances de Noël, tous les élèves étaient repartis chez leurs parents exeptés Neville Londubat, Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini, Drago Malefoy, Pansy Parkison, Katie Bell et quelques autres élèves qu'on ne connait pas. ATTENTION: spoiler ! Lisez Harry Potter 6 avant de lire cette fiction !

risque de lemon.

Résumé de l'épisode précedent:

Harry, passant au septième étage, entendit un cri. Il entra alors dans la salle sur demande et vit un Drago Malefoy en train de préparer une étrange potion. Le survivant tomba à la renverse sur le serpentard et repartit en courant voyant un malefoy passioné par ce qu'il avait devant lui ...

Harry avait atteri dans la salle Commune de Gryffondor après cette fuite. Il repensa à son visage se rapprochant de celui de Drago.

_C'est pas possible, je suis vraiment accro à ce mec ? Mais il a de si beau yeux ... NON ! Le gris c'est moche ! Ca lui va tellement bien ... RHA PUREE ! On a du me jetter un sort ! Oui voilà ! Ou alors j'ai bu un filtre d'amour périmé qui m'a diriger vers Malefoy ... Malefoy ... _Il poussa un soupir _NON ! Je refuse net d'aimer ce mec ! Et d'abord, je vais plus penser à ca ! C'est qu'un accident ! Harry reprend toi, c'est ton pire ennemi ..._

Il tomba sur le sofa devant la cheminé en essayant de diriger ses pensées vers Ginny, qu'il avait aimé deux années auparavant et avait du casser avec celle-ci pour aller combatre Voldemort. Depuis, l'ambiance est froide lorsqu'ils sont tous les deux dans la même pièce.

_Ginny ... Ginny ... Malefoy ... NON ! Ginny !_

-"GINNY !" s'écria harry à voix haute

-"Non non, moi c'est Katie" dis Katie Bell en arrivant dans la salle.

Harry se mit à rougir.

-"Tu n'arrives plus à t'empêcher de penser à elle, je me trompe ?"

-"Justement, c'est le contraire ..."

-"Pardon ?" s'étonna Katie

-"Heu ... nan rien"

-"Dis moi Harry ..."

-"Oui ?"

-"Que penses-tu de Drago Malefoy ?"

Sur ce, Harry s'étrangla avec sa salive.

-"Pour ... Pourquoi ?"

-"Eh bien ... Je ... crois que je l'aime... bien"

-"QUOI ?" s'étonna Harry avec rage

-"heu ... Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Harry ?"

-"JE NE TE LE LAISSERAI PAS ... enfin, je veux dire ... C'est un Serpentard et ... Il a toujours été notre ennemi ..." bafouilla Harry

-"Harry ! Comment oses-tu tenir ce genre de propos ? Il est de notre camp ! Il t'a quand même beaucoup aider lors du combat contre Voldemort !"

Sur ses mots, Harry fit la moue.

-"Harry, ne penses-tu pas qu'on devrait lui laiss..."

Katie venait de penser à une chose

-"Katie ?" Demanda Harry, s'inquiêtant pour son amie

-"Harry ne me dis pas que ... Il aurait déjà une petite amie ?"

-"Heu ... pourquoi ?"

-"Et bien ... Vu tes dires ... Je pensais que tu me disais cela pour ne pas me blesser au cas ou tu l'aurais vu avec une eventuelle petite amie ..."

Harry voulu affirmer alors à Katie qu'il était célibataire, ou tout du moins qu'il n'avait rien vu de tel, mais sortit les mots qu'ils n'auraient jamais imaginer:

-"Oui ... Il en a une"

Katie regarde Harry fixement dans les yeux et celui-ci put lire la tristesse qu'il avait provoqué chez la jeune fille.

-" ... je vois ... Ca ne m'étonne pas de lui remarque ... je n'aurais jamais eu de chance avec lui..."Dit-elle avec un rire qui sonna étonnement faux.

Harry s'empressa d'ajouter.

-"Mais tu sais, ils avaient l'air de ne plus tellement s'aimer ... Et j'ai vu la dite fille lui donner une de ses baffes jsute avant de partir pour ses vacances de Noël aux bras d'un autre garçon"

-"C'est vrai ?"

-"Oui ! Et Malefoy n'avait pas l'air pour le moins du monde blessé par cet attitude"

-"Genial ! Merci Harry ! Tu me rassures !"

Et elle partie dans le dortoire en donnant une bise sur la joue à Harry qui lui, semblait de plus en plus troublé par ce fameux Drago Malefoy.

Le lendemain, Harry, à ses habitudes, flanât dans les couloirs après le petit déjeuner en déprimant sur la mort de Sirius et celle de Dumbledore, masi aussi sur l'éloignement de ses amis qui passait plus de temps à se bécoter qu'à s'occuper de leur amitié avec le Sauveur.(n.a. Après le survivant, le sauveur ... Il est bien attitré notre Harry uhuh ...)

Il croisa alors, par hasard (N.a. vraiment ? uhuh), Drago Malefoy. Les deux personnages se stoppérent dans leur élan. Drago était à présent en train d'observer de Harry, comme s'il n'avait jamais vu rien de plus fascinant que ce jeune homme plutôt grand, mais avec quelques centimètres de moins que lui, avec des yeux verts émeraudes magnifique, des cheveux noirs de jais en bataille qui lui donnait un air sauvage et des muscles, duent à son entrainement de Quidditch, dont le t-shirt fin, malgré le froid, les laissaient apparaitre. Quand notre blond remarqua le regard ahuri de Harry -un peu rosit-, il se mit dans une rougeur incomparable et esssaya de reprendre son sang froid en envoyant une de ses célèbres réplique cinglante et désagréable:

-"Alors Potter, tu te sens seul sans ce pouilleux et cette sale sang-de-bourbe ?"

Etonné du soudain changement d'expression de son interlocuteur, Harry répliqua avec un instant de réflexion.

-"Alors Malefoy, tes fidèles gorilles Crabbe et Goyle t'ont abandonné à ce que je vois !"

Drago se forca à lui envoyer un regard de mépris dont Harry ne remarqua la faussetée de la chose et lui ne rendit un qui lui offrit un snetiment de contre volonté à ce geste, ce qui l'étonna lui-même...

Et Malefoy repartis dans le sens dont Harry venait en l'ignorant, blessé.

Dans la nuit, Harry sortit sous la clarté de la lune et des étoiles. Il n'arrivait pas a dormir. Ce paysage était magnifique:

Un décors couvert de neige brillante sous les éclats de la lune et un ciel dégagé à en voir la voie lactée (N.a. avouez que ce n'est pas fort probable, mais autant exagéré la chose ...). Là, Harry sentit ses larmes coulées toutes seules... Toutes les larmes qu'il n'avait pu versées l'année passée, occupant ses pensées vers Voldemort. Ce paysage lui rappelait, même si cela n'avait strictement aucun rapport, non seulement les nuits les plus triste qu'il avait passé, mais aussi les plus heureuse.

Il pensa premièrement à la nuit dans la caverne hurlante où il avait appris que Sirius Black était son parrain et qu'il aurait pu vivre avec lui, il pensa ensuite à la nuit où il fut tué et où il avait appris pour la première fois l'existence d'une quelconque prophétie à son sujet, il se remémmora par la suite la nuit où Severus Rogue avait tué Dumbledore sous ses yeux d'un _Avada Kedavra _alors qu'il était ligoté sous sa cape d'invisibilité par un sort lancé par son directeur juste avant ... Puis il se rappella du soir où il avait vaincu Voldemort au coude à coude avec Drago Malefoy.

-"Malefoy" pensa Harry tout haut

-"oui ?" répondit une voix d'un naturel ton hautain qu'il connaissait par coeur.

Harry se retourna avec stupeur et observa longtemps le jeune homme dréssé devant lui.

Il ressemblait à son père, Lucius Malefoy. De quelques centimètre plus grand que lui, avec une peau étonnement blanche, des yeux d'un gris magnifique, une silhouette fine mais asser musclée et des cheveux long attaché en catogan. Sous la lumière de la lune, Harry se rendit compte de la personne magnifique qui était dréssée devant lui.

-"Tu compte t'éterniser la bouche bée toute la nuit ?" lui reprocha cette voix crispante mais charmante de Drago Malefoy.

-"Heu ... je ..."Balbutia Harry tout a fait étonné, ne sachant répondre.

Lorsque que le beau blond s'installa à ses côtés, Harry frémissa.

-"Alors Potter, que fais-tu ici dans le froid en train de prononcer mon nom à haute voix ?"

-"Je repensais à notre rencontre avec Voldemort ...Mais la question peut aussi te retourner: que fais-tu ici dans le froid t'asseyant à mes côtés ?"

-"J'arrivais pas à dormir et je suis venu me promener, t'as un problème avec ça le balufré ?"

-"Non ... A dire vrai, je faisais exactement la même chose"

Un silence s'installa marquant une pause à l'échange des deux garçons.

Mais Harry rompu ce silence pesant en disant:

-"C'est étrange ..."

-"De quoi ?"

-"Ce silence ..."

-"T'as quelque chose contre le silence, Potter ?"

-"Non, pas le moins du monde mais ... à l'origine tu m'aurais insulté de je-ne-sais-quel-manière et j'aurais répliquer, pour finir ca continuera comme ca jusque l'un de nous deux en ait marre"

-"..."

-"Malefoy ?"

-"Je n'ai plus le coeur à t'insulter, Potter"

-"Pourquoi cela ?"

Harry remarqua qu'il cherchait une reponse pour cacher la vraie.

-"Parce-que ... tu fais pitier avec ta tête de monsieur je-porte-tout-le-malheur-du-monde-sur-le-dos"

-"Malefoy !"

-"Quoi ?"

-"Dis-moi la vérité !"

-"..."

Son silence énerva le brun et s'appreta à se lever quand sa main frôla celle du Serpentard. Cela le fit tressaillir et une chaleur étrange ne se pria pas pour se faire sentir dans le bas du ventre. Il remarqua que cela ne laissait pas non plus le blond indifférent.

Drago se sentit pousser par une force inconnu, qui semblait provenir de ce contact corporel, et plongea son regard dans les yeux vert émeraude de Harry. Leur propriétaire fit de même alors dans les yeux gris-bleuté du blondinet. Puis Drago dit:

-"La vraie raison c'est ..."

-"oui ?"

Drago se sentit rougir et continua

-"C'est que ..."

Harry remarqua la gêne placée en son Drago.

_MON Drago ? _pensa Harry _Oui ... C'est clair maintenant, je l'aime._

Il désirait à présent ardement mettre ses lèvres sur les fines et tentantes de Drago. (n.a. Pas seulement ça à mon avis ...)

Mais Drago ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et détourna son regard d'un geste rapide avec un magnifique festivale de la tomate trop mur.

-"Malefoy !" s'écria Harry, obligant Drago à continuer ses dires mais celui-ci repondit un simple:

-"Bonne nuit, Potter" (n.a. admettez que je suis chiante ...)

Et Harry observa l'élu de son coeur s'enfuir à toute jambe craignant on-ne-sait-quoi.

Déçu, il se dirigea vers la Salle Commune de Gryffondor et s'allonga dans son lit à baldaquin, penseur.

_A suivre..._


	3. Une sorte d'envie de tuer Pansy

Auteur: Luwynda

Titre: Un joyeux Noël rempli d'amour ...

Type: Slash HPDM, attention aux homophobes ;)

Résumé: Nous voici la veille des vacances de Noël, tous les élèves étaient repartis chez leurs parents exeptés Neville Londubat, Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini, Drago Malefoy, Pansy Parkinson, Katie Bell et quelques autres élèves qu'on ne connait pas. ATTENTION: spoiler ! Lisez Harry Potter 6 avant de lire cette fiction ! Risque de lemon

Réponse aux reviews:

Carrymaxwell: merci ! La première review de ma première fiction de Harry Potter ... (ça en fait des premiers ...)

Merci pour le conseil des reviews ) Peut-être que j'en aurais plus, qui sait ? -une lumière d'espoir brile en Luwynda, uhuh-

On devine facilement quel est le jour où ils vont se mettre ensemble par rapport au titre de la fiction, je suis une romantique !

Non, c'est tout simplement parce-que je ne veux pas forcer sur les deprimes et les tristesses pour ma première fiction ...

M'enfin, je blablate, je blablate (quel drôle de verbe) mais je me vois dans l'obligeance d'écrire la suite à la demande de ma première reviews :')

Esperons qu'elle te plaise autant, voir plus ! Bonne lecture o

dragopotter: merci :') J'avais déjà mis les reponses aux reviews avec Carrymaxwell, mais tant qu'à faire, je te reponds aussi ) Déjà, merci pour le gentil compliment ! Ca fais chaud au coeur de savoir que notre fanfiction est appréciée :) Alors voilà la suite, je ne peux pas ne pas mettre de suite avec d'aussi gentilles review ! Bonne lecture ;D

Note de l'auteur: je veux des reviews ! Toi, lecteur derrière cet écran, review moi même si tu n'aimes pas ma fic ! histoire de me donner des conseils ou même m'insulter comme tu ne l'as jamais fais, ca fais toujours plaisir de savoir si on n'aime ou pas nos "oeuvres" (quoique, si on nous dit qu'on aime pas ca ne plait pas ...)

Mais qu'est-ce que je fais encore dans cette partie ? TUEZ-MOI ! Je dois faire ce chapitre ! Ah bah non, si on me tue je pourrais pas ... RHAAAA ! J'm'arrête là !

Lecteur: pas trop tôt ...

Moi:X

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Résumé de l'épisode précédent: (n.a. Non non, on est pas dans une série TV à la con )

Une nuit étoilée, froide et sous la neige ... Harry sort pour déprimer dans le froid (n.a. drôle d'idée ... Si je mets des parenthèse dès le résumé, j'vais pas en finir, uhuh, vous m'en voyez désolée, reflexe xD). Rejoins par Drago, ces deux-là discutent comme de "vrais" amis ... Mais lorsque Drago s'apprêtaient à lui avouer à moitié son amour, celui-ci s'enfuya, peur de la reponse du brun aux yeux verts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry frappa d'un coup de poing son oreiller(n.a. SPO, sociétée protectrice des oreillers). Après le départ de Drago, il avait foncer dans son lit sous le regard étonné d'un Neville encore réveillé.

Neville s'approcha de Harry, inquiet pour lui.

-"Harry ... ?"

-"QUOI ?" Grogna Harry -apparement pas content de la fuite de son cher et tendre ... (n.a. c'est vite dit, ils sont pas encore ensemble ! xD)-

Neville fit des yeux ronds à cause de la subite colère de son ami.

-"heu ... harry ... Tu veux pas aller voir Pomfresh ?"

-"Neville, tu me prends pour un taré ?"

-"Non ... non pas du tout !" Repliqua Neville sur un ton trèèèèès faux

-"Ecoute Neville je ne veux pas être méchant mais laisse moi tranquille ... et c'est quoi ce sourire niais sur ton visage ?" (n.a. il a toujours un sourire niais :p)

-"Heu ... C'est juste que ... Luna et moi, on est ensemble !"

-"..."

Et voila, Neville à lui aussi une petite amie. Il n'y aurait que lui qui cloche pour aimer un homme ? Enfin non, il y a Seamus et Dean, mais eux, c'était dit depuis le début qu'ils se mettraient ensemble ...

-"Harry ?"

-"Laisse-moi seul Neville ..."

Sur ses mots, Harry tira ses rideaux rouges en laissant Neville, béat, face à face avec un rideau

-"Harry, ce n'est pas que j'aime pas la compagnie de ton rideau, mais pourrais tu m'expliquer la situation ? J'ai comme l'impression d'avoir manquer un episode ..."

-"Tu ne comprendrais pas ..."

-"Tu aimes Luna c'est ca ?"

-"Plonge dans l'eau !"

-"ok, je te laisses seul ... Si tu as besoin de moi je suis à la bibliothèque avec Luna"

Harry ne repondit rien et entendit la porte se fermer derrière Neville. Il était à présent plongé dans un noir presque total, si ce n'est la lumière de la lune qui se faufilait dans une feinte des rideaux.

Harry s'endormit, érincé de sa journée pas très mouvementée...

Le lendemain matin, Drago ne voulut pas affronter le regard de harry et fit une grasse matinée, mais il fut obligé -par Blaise- d'aller prendre son déjeuner.

-"Debout la marmotte !"

-"La ferme Blaise ..." Dit Drago en balancant son oreiller sur son ami

-"Aller ! Viens quand même manger avec nous ! Pansy s'inquiète pour toi, rejoins la à table au moins au déjeuner !"

-"Raison de plus pour ne pas y aller" Marmonna Drago

-"DRAYYYYYYY ! Viens !" s'écria une jeune fille arrivant en trombe dans la pièce tel un ouragan dans un petit bled du nord-ouest du Japon.

-"J'aurais préférer un reveil moins mouvementé, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !"

-"Aller Draaaaay ! En plus, Loufoca et Neville sont ensemble ! Faut voir le couple de débile qu'ils forment !"

Drago soupira, même Neville s'était trouvé une fille ... En plus, ils vont bien ensemble.

_Qui se ressemblent s'assemblent ... Deux tarés ensemble ... _(n.a. vive les rimes) _Le hic c'est que moi et Harry, ont ne se ressemblent pas du tout ... Peut-être que c'est le contraire sur les homosexuels ?_

-"Ouais ! Et faut voir la tête à Potter ! Il a completement l'air déprimé aujourd'hui !" ricana Blaise, en rajoutant bien une couche "Une bonne raison pour se lever et se foutre de sa tête !"

_Potter ne va pas bien ? MON Potter ne va pas bien ? J'me lève ..._

Drago se redressa d'un coup sur son lit et fonça dans la salle de bain.

-"Tu vois Pansy, j'en étais sûr, il ne manquerait jamais une occasion de rabattre son caquet à Potter !"

Dans la salle commune, le déjeuner.

Harry s'ennuyait à mourir, toujours en train de jetter un coup d'oeil à la talbe des Serpentards dans l'espoir d'y voir un beau jeune homme blond.

Quand tout d'un coup, la porte s'ouvrit avec burtalité et laissa une belle vue sur le pied de Drago, venant de la défoncée. (n.a.Après la SPO, voici la SPP, Sociétée protectrice des portes) Sous les regards ébahis des quelques élèves présents dans la salle, Drago s'avanca vers Harry qui le dévisagait d'un regard de passion mélangé à de l'étonnement (n.a. sont souvent étonnés et ébahis dans cette fic ...).

-"Potter, viens avec moi, faut que je te parle"

-"Il va surement se foutre de sa gueule ..."chuchota Blaise à Pansy

-"Oui mais pourquoi à l'écart de tout le monde ?"

-"Va savoir ..."

-"...Et si je ne veux pas ?"

-"C'est pas une question, Potter, c'est un ordre"

-"Je sais que mon nom n'est pas une question, mais de là être un ordre ..." (n.a. désolée, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher xD)

-"Potter ..."

-"Ok, ok, je viens..."

Harry suivit Drago. Ils marchèrent, marchèrent, marchèrent ... avec pour fond un silence très pesant.

Subitement, Harry cassa le silence et demanda à Drago:

-"Tu m'emmènes où comme ça ?"

-"Tais toi Potter"

-"Tu m'enlèves de mon déjeuner, m'emmènes on-ne-sait-où et tu me demandes de me taire ? Tu te prends pour qui Malefoy ?"

-"La ferme Potter !"

-"Tu vas me répondre oui ?" s'écria Harry en s'arrêtant

-"... je ne sais pas ..."

-" Pardon ? oO"

-"Je ne sais pas !"

-"Tu m'emmène quelque part et tu ne sais même pas où ? Tu te fosu de qui Malefoy ?"

-"... je voulais juste être seul à seul avec toi"

-"Pourquoi ?"

-"Pour te parler, imbécile heureux !"

-"Me parler de quoi ?"

-"..."

-"Alors ?"

-"Je suis désolé pour hier soir"

Harry n'en revenait pas ses oreilles. Drago venait de demander pardon à Harry, même sans le "à Harry" c'est un fait surprenant.

-"Répète ?"

-"je suis désolé pour hier soir !"

-"Répète !"

-"Potter, serais-tu en train de te foutre de moi par hasard ? Déjà que je me brûle les lèvres à m'excuser ..."

-"..."

-"Potter ?"

-"Je m'appelle Harry"

-" je sais que tu t'appelles Harry ... T'es vraiment en train de te foutre de moi !"

-"Mais non idiot ! Mon prénom c'est Harry ! pas Potter !"

Drago n'en revenait pas. C'est comme un rêve, Potter lui demandait de l'appeler par son prénom !

_Mais oui ! Bien évidemment ! Je suis en pleins rêve !_

Harry se surprena de voir son blond se pincer la joue.

_Non ! je rêve pas ..._

-"Malefoy ?"

-"Drago"

Harry sourit -d'ailleurs, Drago faillit avoir une attaque, non seulement il devait l'appeller Harry mais il avait aussi eu le droit d'avoir un sourire sans haine-. (n.a. S'il meurt déjà à cause d'un sourire, j'vous dit pas quand ils seront dans le lit ...) Drago n'en pouvait plus, il plaqua Harry contre le mur et le regarda dans les yeux. Les joues d'Harry s'empressèrent d'être rouges sans lui demander l'avis de leur propriètaire.

Drago approcha dangereusement ses lèvres de celles du Gryffondor, ils sentaient à présent leur souffle se mélanger et Drago ferma les yeux -alors que Harry, lui n'avait pas eu le tact d'en faire de même)-, leurs lèvres se frolèrent et ...

-"Drayyy chériiiii ?" s'écria une voix qui les rammenèrent à la dur réalité de Poudlard.

Drago se recula vivement de Harry, les joues en feu et ne le regarda pas, de peur qu'il se noit encore une fois dans les yeux émeraude et qu'il perde à nouveau son sang froid.

Harry, lui, voulait tuer Pansy (n.a. Moi aussi ! è.é) et avait les joues bien plus rouges que celle du Serpentard.

-"Bah alors ? Je ne te voyais pas revenir ! j'avais peur que Potter t'avait fait quelque chose !"

_Si tu savais ... _pensa Drago

_Sacrebleu ! C'est quand même lui qui m'a plaquer contre le mur ! _s'écria Harry, intérieurement.

Voyant que les deux garçons ne repondirent même pas, Pansy s'inquièta:

-"Que se passe-t-il ?"

-"Partons Pansy, cet individu (n.a. oui oui, il parle bien de Harry) me fait perdre les nerfs !"

Sur ce, Pansy eu un air satisfait et repartit dans le sens dont elle est arrivée avec Drago.

_Le bougre ! _pensa Harry _Il se jouait sûrement encore de moi ! Ce gamin ne s'en tirera pas comme ça !_

Harry leurs emboita le pas: direction la salle commune, après toute cette mascarade, il lui fallait finir son déjeuner, nom de Dieu !

_Désolé Pot...Harry ... Je ne pouvais pas laisser Pansy deviner mes sentiments à ton égard ... _se disa Drago intérieurement en se foutant des baffes par pensées.

Le soir, Harry était allongé sur son lit, il cherchait une idée pour se venger de Dra...Malefoy.

Quand tout à coup, des petits coups se firent retentirent sur une (pauvre) fenêtre du dortoir des Gryffondor.

Harry se leva et vit une chouette hulotte encore inconnue et la laissa entrer.

Elle deposa sur le lit de Harry une lettre avec une écriture fine et soignée, tout aussi inconnue que l'animal.

Harry s'entreprit d'ouvrir l'enveloppe et lu:

"_ Harry,_

_Je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passer tout à l'heure._

_J'espère te voir demain soir à 23h dans le parc devant le lac._

_Il faut vraiment que je te parle, mais cette fois, c'est moi qui engagerait la discution._

_Ca ne me ressemble pas d'écrire une lettre, surtout pour un Gryffondor -rire-._

_Réponds moi et ne cherche pas à me parler avant._

_Drago"_

Harry relut intensément la lettre, plusieurs fois même.

La phrase "_Je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passer tout à l'heure."_ le préoccupa beaucoup. Voulait-il parler du baiser ou de Pansy les interrompants ?

Harry espera que ce soit la deuxième solution. Il voulait continuer ce baiser, l'approfondir et même, faire plus.

Il s'empressa d'écrire sur un parchemin ce mot:

"_D'accord" _(n.a. tous des speedés ...)

et la confia à la chouette Malefoy qui s'envola par la même fenêtre qu'Harry referma doucement car le mot

"_Merci de prendre soin des fenêtres._

_Signé: l'Association de Protection de l'Immobilier et des Objets -APIO-, dirigé par Luwynda Cayl_"

était accroché juste à côté.

_A suivre..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luwynda: ENFIN ! ENFIN FINI ! Fyuuuu !

Drago: JE VEUX TUER PANSY !

Luwynda: désolée ... c'est impossible

Drago: Aller quoi ! Juste un petit _Avada Kedavra_ !

Luwynda: NON DRAGO !

Drago:'(

Luwynda: bon sinon, je suis désolée si ce chapitre parait court, je suis aussi désolée de l'avoir fait aussi nul et je suis désolée de toutes mes interventions durant l'histoire ... Je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher, c'est plus fort que moi xD

Je ne suis pas très fière du resultat ... M'enfin, ca ne vous empêche pas de reviewer hein :D Hein ? Non :(

Hey vous là-bas ! C'est pas tout de suite qu'il faut se bécoter !

Harry et Drago:X

Luwynda: incorrigible ...


End file.
